


Top 10 Reasons Why Kuroko Never Top

by AgehaYume



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: List Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of reasons why Kuroko will always be the uke. Maybe this role is just not fit for him? [Chapter two will be the sequel: Top 10 Reasons Why Akashi's the Seme]</p><p>Note: PLEASE read the warnings in the opening notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Top 10 Reasons Why Kuroko Never Top

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Please do not feel offended by the content of the story. I'm not saying that these characteristics are definite and that's what define an uke or seme. Of course, not all ukes are feminine and cute, but I enjoy reading stories/mangas on ukes like that. Everyone has different tastes and I'm not saying that you have to agree with my opinions. This story represents how I perceive Kuroko as an uke and Akashi as seme and obviously you're free to disagree and argue that Akashi is more uke-like. If you feel the need to flame, please just go hit the back button and forget that you ever read this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and happy reading!

1\. Kuroko's a hygiene freak. He loves to be clean and couldn't stand anything dirty. Seriously, he would clean a chair three times before sitting down. He wuld shudder everytime he would imagine other people's butts sitting the very chair he was occupying now. Therefore, he doesn't want his manhood to enter an anus, where it's full of germs. I mean, that's where shiit comes from! Gross! Makes him want to puke just the thought of it.

2\. He doesn't have any experience. None whatsoever. Kuroko has never been the top and so he doesn't want to try something new.

3\. He loved to receive it rather than giving it. The pleasure of Akashi entering him was just so good that he always cried out in bliss.

4\. His job was the easiest. All Kuroko had to do was to just lay there, spread his legs and let Akashi do the rest. Piece of cake.

5\. Akashi's orders are absolute. He's the emperor and should have the superior role. Even if Kuroko does think about being the seme, Akashi wouldn't let him. And that's final. No use in persuading Akashi; his words are absolute.

6\. Kuroko admits that he's a bit of a masochist due to Akashi's influence. Akashi's technique are just so awesome, the "toys" he brought are just beyond words.

7\. Height. Now, Kuroko knew that he's shorter than Akashi so it's just awkward to have a smaller man top a taller man.

8\. Pride. He's been an uke all the time and doesn't like the feeling to give up his position any time soon. Plus, if they have reverse roles, the sex wouldn't be as good as it should be.

9\. He looks feminine. Semes generally don't look feminine, rather they are the cool and tough type. Kuroko's nothing like that.

10\. All the reasons listed above are valid but most of all, Kuroko's content with being an uke. Who wouldn't if their partner is Akashi?


	2. Top 10 Reasons Why Akashi's the Seme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same warnings from chapter one applies to this chapter as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> And hope you enjoy the last chapter of this mini story!

1\. Pride: Akashi would NEVER ever let someone even go near the hole in his lower regions. He's an Akashi and Akashis are all dominant. End of discussion.

2\. Excuse me do you think I look like an uke?: Through the years, Akashi's face had grown very handsome, attracting everyone's attention like bees to honey. No one, not even Akashi himself, can ever picture Akashi panting like a wanton whore. He was always composed and collected and the role of an uke can never describe him.

3\. Do you think you can beat me?: Akashi had to admit that his techniques in the sex field skyrocketed once he began reading *ahem* porn materials (google sensei is Akashi's friend), so he can confidently say that no one can beat him in sex techniques.

4\. Fuck off, he's mine: Akashi labeled Tetsuya as his property and if someone even glance at him inappropriately, Akashi literally became a demon. So who would think that devil Akashi is an uke?

5\. Championship: Since Akashi had been training since young, no one can defeat him in kendo, judo, aikido, and other forms of martial arts.

6\. Pleasure: It always feels like heaven whenever Akashi's manhood entered his Tetsuya's holy place. This pleasure is almost like an addictive drug that Akashi couldn't get enough of.

7\. Sadist: Akashi had to admit that he is sadistic and more often than not, he'll tease Tetsuya and make him beg for release. Akashi just love to torture his victims.

8\. Privilege: Only Akashi know Tetsuya's sensitive spots and only he can see Tetsuya writhing in pleasure and crying out in pain. And only he can make Tetsuya produce these sweet yet melodic moans.

9\. Sex God: Akashi just love to pound into Testuya. His beloved is like an angel, simply mesmerizing and breathtaking. And just like anyone else, Akashi gets hard at the sight of Tetsuya.

10\. Absolute: All the reasons above are valid and if you dare to go against Akashi, well, just know that a coffin and some (withered) flowers will be delivered to your place for a burial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why towards the end, it gets more sexual and sexual. Oh well *shrugs*


End file.
